Alone
by MtezP-Steph
Summary: Estaban solos después de tantos meses. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! Pero algo inesperado sucedió y sus planes cambiaron por completo... (SEMANA KATAANG)


Este FanFic participa en la "**Semana Kataang**", organizada por el Foro: **¡El cometa de Sozin!**

Nota: Inspirado en la foto de Aang que apareció en el 2do episodio del Libro 4: Balance, de _"La leyenda de Korra"_. Puede contener spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

'

Era una mañana calurosa. Aang y Katara finalmente llegaron a ese puerto del Reino Tierra el cual solían visitar a menudo para descansar de la rutina y divertirse un rato en familia. Pero esta vez vinieron con otras intenciones... Estaban muy ansiosos, habían planeado esto por meses.

Al caminar por el muelle, rápidamente fueron reconocidos por un vendedor local y se acercó a ellos para saludarlos efusivamente

— ¡Avatar Aang! ¡Que alegría verlo por acá nuevamente! — grita y Aang se frota la mano luego de ese fuerte apretón de manos — ¿Quiere sus rollitos de algas?

— Ya sabes, mis favoritos — le sonríe y el muchacho regresa a su tienda para preparar su pedido.

Aang mientras aprovecha a bajar un par de maletas de la canasta de Appa, pero Katara lo jala del brazo y con impaciencia comienza a guiarlo hacia su cabaña. Aang reía y luego se zafa del agarre para decir

— ¡No! Espera, iré por mis rollitos. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

— No, señor. El postre es primero — dice Katara con una sonrisa traviesa y tirando nuevamente de su túnica, lo arrastra hacia dentro de la cabaña y Aang cerró la puerta.

Luego sintió golpear su espalda contra la madera al ser aprisionado por las piernas de Katara rodeando su cintura y al soltar las maletas, la sostiene firmemente con ambas manos para que no se resbalara. En seguida, sintió sus labios saboreando su piel y él no se quedó atrás, la besó muy cerca del lóbulo y fue bajando lentamente por su cuello, provocando que ella gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

Las caricias eran más intensas con cada minuto que pasaba. Aang se dirigió a la cama y con delicadeza la recostó ahí para mayor comodidad y se posicionó encima de ella. Prosiguieron con los besos y después Aang levantó los brazos al sentir que Katara quería deshacerse de su camisa. Ella empezó a acariciar su espalda y Aang recorría todo su contorno con sus inquietos dedos.

— Por fin estamos solos — dijo Katara en medio de un suspiro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ampliaron su sonrisa y otra vez unieron sus labios. Katara abrió un poco más su boca para darle acceso a Aang y éste comenzó a explorarla con su lengua.

En verdad estaban disfrutando plenamente de aquel momento, pero...

— ¡Hey! ¡Sé que están ahí! — se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta acompañada de repetidos golpes y ambos se tensaron al instante — ¡Salgan ahora mismo!

— ¡SOKKA! — gritaron al unísono, mientras se levantaban de la cama y se colocaban sus prendas con rapidez

— ¡Apúrense! ¡Es urgente! — seguía golpeando la puerta con insistencia.

Katara intentó alisar con sus manos algunas arrugas que notó en la ropa y también limpió el sudor de la frente a su marido, y éste peinó un poco el cabello de ella. Suspiraron y viéndose a los ojos aún con ligero nerviosismo, abrieron la puerta para salir y encontrarse con el que tanto escándalo hacía.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — preguntó Aang, completamente sonrojado al ver a su cuñado

— ¡Toph está a punto de dar a luz! ¡AAAHHH! — gritó llevándose las manos a su cabeza — ¡Me acaban de avisar y voy a ir a verla! — Katara & Aang se sorprendieron, pero igual sintieron un inmenso entusiasmo al saber que su mejor amiga ya traería a otro pequeño ser al mundo

— ¡Oh, qué buena noticia! — dijo Katara colocando una mano en su pecho y casi se desbordaban las lágrimas que se le habían formado en sus hermosos ojos azules

— ¡Nosotros también vamos! — añadió Aang regresando a la cabaña, con el fin de tomar nuevamente sus maletas, pero Sokka lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro izquierdo

— No irán a ningún lado, miren quienes están aquí... — dijo haciéndose a un lado y luego visualizaron a 4 niños jugando sobre el lomo de Appa

— Cierto, lo olvidé... — dijo apenado Aang, encogiéndose de hombros y Katara le propinó un leve golpe

— No te preocupes, Sokka. Nosotros ahora los cuidaremos — respondió a su hermano

— Supongo que rentaremos una cabaña más grande — agregó Aang, haciendo que su sonrojo volviera a aparecer en sus mejillas

— Sí, bueno... Me llevaré a Appa para poder llegar más pronto a Yu Dao

— Claro. ¡Hasta pronto!

— ¡Suerte! — dijo Katara abrazando a su hermano y Aang luego se les unió

Al separarse, Sokka corrió hacia el bisonte volador y Aang lo ayudó a bajar a los niños de ahí

— ¡Adios! — todos se despidieron y juntos lo vieron partir.

Aang y Katara se miraron de reojo. Se suponía que dejaron a cargo a Sokka para que cuidara de sus hijos mientras ellos se escapaban ese fin de semana para celebrar su aniversario, y justo ahora ese imprevisto ocurre.

— Papi, ¿por qué nos abandonaron? — preguntó el más pequeño de todos, Tenzin, restregando su ojo porque aún se encontraba algo somnoliento

— No hicimos eso… nosotros…

— ¿Y entonces qué hacían en éste maravilloso lugar? — replicó Bumi admirando el paisaje, pero con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero — Pudieron habernos invitado

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería ir con mi mamá! — replicó una pequeña Lin, pateando una roca que sin querer arrojó a Momo y éste chilló y voló hacia los hombros de Aang

— Y yo... bueno, sólo quiero una guitarra — anunció Kya

— Tranquilos, niños — intervino Aang al ver lo alterados que lucían todos. Se agachó para poder quedar a su altura y los observó con una gran sonrisa — Lo importante es que estamos aquí y hay que aprovechar el tiempo para divertirnos, ¿no creen?

— ¡Exacto! ¿Qué es lo primero que quieren hacer? ¿Quieren nadar? — sugirió Katara, tratando de animar la situación

— ¡Siii! — celebraron dando varios saltos, olvidando todo lo anterior con algo tan sencillo como eso

— Muy bien. ¡Entonces vayan a zambullirse! En un rato más los alcanzaremos — los niños corrieron contentos en dirección al muelle y Aang pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa mientras contemplaba la escena con satisfacción

— Quizás no era lo que teníamos en mente, pero será muy entretenido — dijo Katara mientras sonreía

— Sí, pero con que tú estés a mi lado, soy feliz... Y también los niños, claro. No sé qué haría sin ustedes — dijo Aang, siendo correspondido con un fugaz beso por parte de ella

— Te amo — susurró y escondió su rostro en su pecho, al abrazarlo totalmente conmovida

— Y yo a ti — afirmó, rodeándola con sus brazos y después de dar un último vistazo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo grabar estos bellos momentos en su memoria por siempre...

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Es un enorme gusto saludarlos.<p>

Este es mi primer aporte al fandom de A:TLA, así que espero ser bien recibida n_n

¿Les gustó? Me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones ;D

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
